Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 July 2019
00:47-34 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 00:47-38 umm hi 00:47-47 Actually bye 00:47-51 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~ 00:48-35 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 00:48-39 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~ 01:07-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:07-46 HEWWO 01:08-14 I'm tryna find a theme for Brooke 01:08-23 Hoi 01:08-43 Im listening to Undertale airhorn remixes 01:08-45 Yup 01:08-49 You read that right 01:09-01 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:11-42 Kwel XD 01:11-54 I'm looking for theme songs for my ocs XD 01:12-00 Yey 01:12-17 I think Luna's would be Demons by Imagine Dragons 01:12-36 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 01:12-48 Hi. 01:12-54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYDf5FyDpzg&list=PLH1ntg3KQdRK6ca16WOzYDkoeOWVpCFqk&index=10 01:12-54 Watch this 01:12-57 Hoi 01:13-03 Okay? 01:17-19 Nah @Tw38 Luna's would be Dark horse by Katy Perry (Or, least, it would be Nightmare Moon's theme) 01:17-56 SO YOU WANNA PLAY WITH MAGICCCC 01:19-07 BOI YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT YOUR FALLING FOR 01:19-16 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 01:19-19 (I forgot rip) 01:19-24 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 01:19-44 I like Demons more XD 01:20-25 FINE 01:20-30 DEMONS IS FOR LUNA 01:20-33 XD 01:20-48 Dis is what i mean 01:20-48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cVCuY8Nm80M 01:20-56 (Mind that its an hour-) 01:21-26 Kai's would be Light Em Up By Fall Out Boy 01:21-50 Obviously 01:21-55 IM ON FIYAHHHHHHHHh 01:22-11 T h a t o n e l o w e r c a s e "h" t h o u g h 01:24-18 I acually did not notice... 01:24-19 Anyone here 01:24-25 Oof 01:24-32 Yes, I exist 01:24-39 Yay 01:25-06 Ngp? 01:25-28 Anyways... 01:25-43 Roses are red 01:25-43 Violets are blue 01:25-43 That part doesn't make sense 01:25-43 This doesn't rhyme 01:25-43 Why are you still reading this 01:25-43 Go away 01:25-43 This is terrible 01:25-43 Stop reading this 01:25-43 Im gonna stop typing ha ha 01:25-50 Hello? 01:26-13 �� 01:26-36 Wow. 01:26-46 Brb 01:26-49 ;-; 01:27-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:28-12 Why is everyone leaving me 01:28-25 Im not ;-; 01:28-33 Am I the only one alive!!?? 01:29-14 Good, what do you want to talk about? 01:29-34 �� 01:29-41 Undertale XD 01:29-57 Ha ha������������������ 01:30-28 Okay, I don't know a single thing about undertale 01:30-57 So, let's start�� 01:31-05 Hello??? 01:31-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:31-23 GP HI XD 01:31-29 HEWWO 01:31-34 Hi 01:32-19 KAI X LUNA'S THEME SONG COULD BE SUCKER FOR YOU (If that's the song title, I forgot who it's by) @Tw38 01:32-40 I have no idea what that is :D 01:32-45 :,D 01:33-18 Firework?, By Katy Perry? 01:33-29 Ooooh, that would work 01:33-39 Or, I think it's by Katy Perry 01:33-49 YES 01:33-52 FIREWORK YES 01:34-07 Guys! Check out this new song I found, it's really good! https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ 01:34-16 (Please don't kill me once you see it) 01:35-03 Okay, I won't 01:35-27 I'll just ask you how you found it 01:35-41 Wait what is it XD 01:35-47 Oh no 01:35-57 What? 01:35-57 Guys, did you click it XD 01:36-02 I didn't 01:36-08 Um... Yes? 01:36-13 Heh... nothin... 01:36-21 No seriously what is it 01:36-24 What? 01:36-26 DAMMIT, I WAS TRYNA RICKROLL YOU GUYS XD 01:36-40 OH MY GO- WHY XD 01:36-43 �������� 01:36-49 Ha no 01:36-55 Woooowwww 01:37-00 * jk 01:37-09 I'm sorry Xd 01:37-14 Wait wha? 01:37-39 Me am confuzled? 01:37-50 WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 01:37-50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjcOzqxu4JQ 01:37-58 I LOVED THIS SONG XD 01:40-11 Hewwo? 01:40-20 Tw38-- 01:40-28 Ye 01:40-41 I was literally just listening to that song, like, three minutes ago XD 01:40-46 XD 01:41-08 Yea, I have a wide variety of music I like XD 01:41-09 Youtube: 7 Years Old, Lloyd Tribute 01:41-12 Me: 01:41-16 YES 01:41-19 IVE SEEEN THAT 01:41-20 We don't even know his age- 01:41-27 AAAAAAA, I LOVE THAT TRIBUTE 01:41-29 e can't be 60- 01:41-48 "Brother, im still sorry" 01:41-55 (Adds "s") 01:42-06 "Brothers, im still sorry) 01:42-09 HECK 01:42-56 Oh, btw 01:43-13 This was the song I was talking about for Kai and Luna https://youtu.be/yG60iRJwmfA 01:07-46 HEWWO 01:08-13 I'm tryna find a theme for Brooke 01:08-23 Hoi 01:08-43 Im listening to Undertale airhorn remixes 01:08-45 Yup 01:08-49 You read that right 01:09-04 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:11-42 Kwel XD 01:11-54 I'm looking for theme songs for my ocs XD 01:12-00 Yey 01:12-17 I think Luna's would be Demons by Imagine Dragons 01:12-36 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 01:12-48 Hi. 01:12-54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYDf5FyDpzg&list=PLH1ntg3KQdRK6ca16WOzYDkoeOWVpCFqk&index=10 01:12-54 Watch this 01:12-56 Hoi 01:13-03 Okay? 01:17-18 Nah @Tw38 Luna's would be Dark horse by Katy Perry (Or, least, it would be Nightmare Moon's theme) 01:17-56 SO YOU WANNA PLAY WITH MAGICCCC 01:19-07 BOI YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT YOUR FALLING FOR 01:19-17 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 01:19-19 (I forgot rip) 01:19-25 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 01:19-44 I like Demons more XD 01:20-25 FINE 01:20-30 DEMONS IS FOR LUNA 01:20-33 XD 01:20-48 Dis is what i mean 01:20-48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cVCuY8Nm80M 01:20-56 (Mind that its an hour-) 01:21-26 Kai's would be Light Em Up By Fall Out Boy 01:21-48 Obviously 01:21-54 IM ON FIYAHHHHHHHHh 01:22-10 T h a t o n e l o w e r c a s e "h" t h o u g h 01:24-18 I acually did not notice... 01:24-19 Anyone here 01:24-24 Oof 01:24-31 Yes, I exist 01:24-36 Yay 01:25-06 Ngp? 01:25-28 Anyways... 01:25-43 Roses are red 01:25-43 Violets are blue 01:25-43 That part doesn't make sense 01:25-43 This doesn't rhyme 01:25-43 Why are you still reading this 01:25-43 Go away 01:25-43 This is terrible 01:25-43 Stop reading this 01:25-43 Im gonna stop typing ha ha 01:25-50 Hello? 01:26-12 �� 01:26-36 Wow. 01:31-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:31-22 GP HI XD 01:31-29 HEWWO 01:31-34 Hi 01:32-19 KAI X LUNA'S THEME SONG COULD BE SUCKER FOR YOU (If that's the song title, I forgot who it's by) @Tw38 01:32-39 I have no idea what that is :D 01:32-45 :,D 01:33-18 Firework?, By Katy Perry? 01:33-29 Ooooh, that would work 01:33-38 Or, I think it's by Katy Perry 01:33-49 YES 01:33-52 FIREWORK YES 01:34-07 Guys! Check out this new song I found, it's really good! https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ 01:34-16 (Please don't kill me once you see it) 01:35-04 Okay, I won't 01:35-27 I'll just ask you how you found it 01:35-41 Wait what is it XD 01:35-46 Oh no 01:35-57 What? 01:35-57 Guys, did you click it XD 01:36-02 I didn't 01:36-10 Um... Yes? 01:36-13 Heh... nothin... 01:36-21 No seriously what is it 01:36-24 What? 01:36-25 DAMMIT, I WAS TRYNA RICKROLL YOU GUYS XD 01:36-40 OH MY GO- WHY XD 01:36-43 �������� 01:36-49 Ha no 01:36-56 Woooowwww 01:36-59 * jk 01:37-09 I'm sorry Xd 01:37-15 Wait wha? 01:37-39 Me am confuzled? 01:37-51 WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 01:37-51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjcOzqxu4JQ 01:38-00 I LOVED THIS SONG XD 01:40-16 Hewwo? 01:40-20 Tw38-- 01:40-28 Ye 01:40-40 I was literally just listening to that song, like, three minutes ago XD 01:40-46 XD 01:41-07 Yea, I have a wide variety of music I like XD 01:41-08 Youtube: 7 Years Old, Lloyd Tribute 01:41-12 Me: 01:41-16 YES 01:41-19 IVE SEEEN THAT 01:41-20 We don't even know his age- 01:41-27 AAAAAAA, I LOVE THAT TRIBUTE 01:41-28 e can't be 60- 01:41-48 "Brother, im still sorry" 01:41-55 (Adds "s") 01:42-05 "Brothers, im still sorry) 01:42-09 HECK 01:42-56 Oh, btw 01:43-12 This was the song I was talking about for Kai and Luna https://youtu.be/yG60iRJwmfA 01:43-18 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 01:43-20 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 01:44-34 (Listens) 01:44-42 I feel like i've heard this before- 01:44-48 OOOHHHH 01:44-56 I JUST HEARD THIS ON THE RADIO- 01:44-57 XD 01:45-00 HECK- 01:45-41 I mean, maybe it would work better for Jake and Sophia-- 01:45-55 Also, I'm beggining to ship Sam and Sarah XD 01:46-06 :0 01:46-14 Sam x Brooke sorry ;-; 01:46-24 I ship Sam x Brooke 01:46-30 Plz don't hurt me ;-; 01:46-38 Nuh, Knox x Brooke XD 01:47-07 :0 01:47-13 James x Jaiden 01:47-31 Wait what's BoyInABand's name again- 01:47-47 Read all three parts of the vacation rp (It gets kinda dark at times, be warned XD), You'll see why Brooke x Knox is a better couple XD 01:48-28 Im not spending an hour reading just to know why its a better ship XD 01:49-05 XD 01:49-13 PRETEND ITS A FANFICCC XD 01:49-51 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 01:49-58 This is by Somethingelseyt, it would either work for Nightmare Moon, Sam, or Kai, idk which one XD 01:50-09 https://youtu.be/5IbiEyZXOBk 01:50-18 His music video? 01:50-27 Because i've seen it 01:52-28 Oh XD 01:52-38 Welp, nvm, yee XD 01:53-34 Honeslty, I'd say it would go with Sam from Separated, Lost, Lovestruck, and under attack the most-- 01:54-18 Also 01:55-04 I MADE AN ARTICLE ON BEAN CANON WIKI ABOUT RARE ITEM MONDAYS, I WANNA DO SOMETHING WITH IT, GIMME ADVIIIICE XX 01:55-06 XD 01:56-01 :0 01:56-25 Let Me Explain (Studios) 01:56-32 I love this quote- 01:56-37 IM SORRY XD 01:57-03 Can I edit it- 01:57-14 I just want to add a sentence- 01:57-18 Sur 01:57-20 Sure 01:57-21 YEY 01:57-30 It's our wiki, add whatever you want XD 01:58-26 Okay check it out- 01:58-37 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 01:58-43 Oooooo-- 01:58-44 Hi again 01:58-51 But the potatoes have won-- 01:58-55 :0 01:59-12 Then let's forget about that fact- 01:59-34 Have a donut ������ 01:59-46 (Eats donut) Thank you : D 02:00-18 Wait 02:00-25 I EDITED IT 02:00-30 Is it bad that I actually like mashed potatoes- 02:00-31 WHAT DO YOU THINK 02:00-51 Cool 02:00-57 YEE 02:01-02 Oof gtg 02:01-06 PROBLEM SOLVED XD 02:01-08 WAIT 02:01-09 No 02:01-12 Baillie 02:01-27 I won't be on at, like, 4 at 02:01-29 XD 02:01-31 ;-; 02:01-36 Bye XD 02:01-39 Bye :3 02:01-42 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 02:01-43 Cya in the morning 02:01-45 Or 02:01-48 Tomorrow 02:01-49 Idk 02:01-54 Whenever I wake up 02:05-05 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 05:05-07 . 15:11-04 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 15:43-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 15:44-10 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 15:44-27 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 15:44-32 Hello :3 15:44-47 I'm only gonna be on for, like, an hour. 15:50-38 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 15:51-09 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 15:51-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 15:55-37 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 15:55-48 Hey, Quin : 15:55-51 :3 15:55-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 15:55-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 15:56-17 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 15:56-47 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 15:56-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 15:56-50 Hi 15:58-25 You here 16:02-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 16:03-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 16:03-58 Yee :3 16:04-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 16:05-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 16:06-16 Have you seen Pewdiepie's minecraft series? 16:06-25 I haven't 16:06-32 NUH. 16:06-40 I have mixed feelings about youtubers now- 16:06-45 Why- 16:06-54 to me a lot of titels sound cringy- 16:06-59 Don't kill me ;-; 16:07-09 (I can't spell-) 16:07-37 Titles 16:07-43 It's okay-- 16:07-45 https://youtu.be/-Anyq7-N0zY 16:07-46 Okay- 16:08-01 Watch the video XD 16:08-21 Like Think's new video, "GRANNY learned FORTNITE DANCES!" 16:08-29 The title makes me cringe though- 16:08-33 I'm so proud that the number one YouTube channel is a full time minecraft channel-- 16:08-40 I still love you Think- 16:08-47 I don't watch fortnite-- 16:08-50 As a subscriber- 16:08-56 Me neither :D 16:09-04 LEGO STOP SCARING ME XD 16:09-28 https://youtu.be/wHQKij7tATE 16:09-47 I WILL INSIST ON SENDING YOU LINKS XD 16:09-48 Some Youtubers In A Nutshel: 16:09-57 OMG I CAN'T SPELL XD 16:10-09 Some Youtubers In A Nutshell: 16:10-34 (Dubstep intro where the name goes backwards and forwards to the point where you can't tell what it is) 16:10-48 Hi guys, welcome to my youtube channal) 16:10-53 *Channel XD 16:11-11 XD 16:11-12 (DUBSTEP INTO INTENSIFIES 16:11-21 KEYBOARD I SWEAR- 16:11-50 "Yup, so today we're playing M I N E C R A F T" 16:12-01 "This is a good game" 16:12-08 (Stops talking for 15 minutes) 16:12-10 I swear, those stereotypical ajpw youtubers tho-- 16:12-13 "Anyway bye!" 16:12-19 XD 16:12-21 (D U B S T E P I N T R O) 16:12-49 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 16:13-04 What do you mean XD 16:13-54 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 16:15-04 "hEy gUyS, xxBluewolfajxx HerE, aNd ThIs iS a trAde aTEmPT VidEo 16:15-48 Person: There is no way to convey sarcasm through written text. 16:16-29 Me: ThEre iS nO wAY tO conVeY SarCasAm ThrOugH WrITtEN TeXT 16:16-33 "oMg i JuSt BrOkE a WoOd BlOcK iM tHe BeSt PeRsOn iN tHe WoRlD!!!!1!1!1!1! 16:16-39 (Not my meme) 16:16-47 I found it in a meme video xd 16:16-53 Kay XD 16:17-02 Kay XD 16:17-08 :0 16:17-10 A 16:17-27 What 16:17-31 Idk XD 16:17-37 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 16:17-43 Oh XD 16:18-18 Thoughts on my new forum post? UwU 16:19-16 Link it plz XD 16:20-20 Boi XD 16:20-46 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 16:20-52 https://ninjago-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:54279 16:21-01 F 16:21-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 16:21-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 16:21-35 Oof 16:21-36 Brb 16:22-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 16:23-09 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 16:23-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 16:23-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 16:24-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 16:24-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 16:25-01 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 16:42-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 16:42-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 16:42-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 16:42-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 16:42-46 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 17:01-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:01-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:01-23 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:01-53 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 17:02-37 HI 17:02-49 ;-; 17:18-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:18-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:18-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:18-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 17:18-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:18-20 :0 17:18-21 Hewwo 17:18-24 YAY XD 17:18-36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LcKQ3iMuz40 17:18-36 R O B O T M U S I C 17:18-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 17:21-50 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:22-05 Dammit 17:22-07 Brb again 17:22-15 Pic 17:22-21 Oof 17:22-34 Hoi 17:28-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 17:31-44 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 17:31-58 Hi 17:32-11 Hello�� 17:32-25 Yay you responded to me XD 17:32-55 Well I wouldn't just leave you here 17:33-05 Okay 17:33-09 Probably 17:33-14 No 17:33-19 (Throws Tem at them) Have a Tem 17:33-32 What's a tem 17:33-40 Temmie from Undertale 17:33-49 Oh... 17:34-02 �� 17:34-05 XD 17:34-21 * that is my nervous face. 17:34-35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LcKQ3iMuz40 17:34-35 Listen to this 17:35-17 �� 17:35-34 What is it 17:35-42 Sorry if you got scared 17:36-09 Five nights at Freddy sister trailer music 17:36-13 Yea 17:36-19 I think it sounds cool 17:36-59 It did but my little bro saw it and is freaked out, but don't worry about it. 17:37-17 Be gets scared at everything 17:37-20 Okay 17:37-30 Anyways... 17:38-55 Brb 17:39-12 Ok 17:39-25 Me back 17:40-10 Hello??? 17:40-22 Hi 17:40-36 Oh, hi 17:41-18 I thought you had forsaken me.The 17:42-54 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 17:43-00 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 17:43-30 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 17:43-32 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 17:44-02 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 17:44-08 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 17:44-38 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 17:44-44 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 17:45-14 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 17:45-48 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 17:46-18 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 17:46-25 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 17:46-55 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 17:47-01 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 17:48-05 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 17:48-11 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 17:48-41 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 17:49-51 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 17:55-23 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 17:56-12 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 18:00-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:00-20 Hewwo 18:00-20 Brb 18:00-50 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:00-51 :0 18:00-53 ;-; 18:01-42 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 18:02-52 ~ YocaiEmperor has joined the chat ~ 18:07-29 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 18:07-41 Hey. 18:07-48 Hi 18:08-30 ~ YocaiEmperor has left the chat ~ 18:09-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:09-42 Hai 18:09-52 Please don't kill me, Tw38-- 18:09-54 Brb again 18:10-24 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:14-34 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 18:15-12 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 18:15-17 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 18:15-21 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 18:15-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:16-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:23-17 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 18:24-22 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 18:24-22 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 18:24-24 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 18:24-56 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 18:36-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:37-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:37-09 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:37-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:38-11 0-0 18:38-16 Is she back 18:38-19 Am I dreaming 18:38-29 ;-; 19:25-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:25-42 :0 19:27-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:28-00 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:28-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:29-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:29-33 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:36-00 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:36-00 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:36-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:46-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:46-25 HI 19:46-32 Plz don't leave ;-; 19:46-33 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:47-33 ;-; 19:49-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:50-06 :0 19:50-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:50-22 PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ;-; 19:50-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:50-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:51-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:51-40 Hewwo? 19:52-00 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:52-59 REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 19:53-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:53-48 OOOOOOOOOOOOOO 19:54-00 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:54-02 Hi 19:54-06 ARE YOU THERE 19:54-11 PLEASE SAY SOMETHING ;-; 20:47-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 20:47-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 20:48-43 Are you really gp 20:48-52 Okay that's fine ;-; 21:00-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:00-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:00-47 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:01-03 I'm here-- 21:01-17 I drew Luna on mah Mom's work computer XD 21:01-49 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:02-42 :0 21:02-46 YOU'RE ALIVE 21:02-51 COME BACK ;-; 21:15-49 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:16-12 Hewwo 21:16-30 Wait, does Sophia have Black or gray hair? 21:16-32 YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 21:16-41 Grayish-Whiteish hair 21:16-54 Oh, okay :3 21:16-59 I'm drawing her xd 21:16-59 I've been waiting for you for hours ;-; 21:17-08 Aww, I'm sorry 21:17-12 Its okay XD 21:17-14 I was at my mom's work-- 21:17-18 Oof- 21:17-28 And, uh, I got to draw on her computer XD 21:17-41 Yayyyyy 21:17-42 Fun XD 21:17-48 Yayyyy 21:17-49 How are you? 21:17-54 Im bored 21:17-54 21:18-00 Oof 21:18-09 Does Sophia have a tail? 21:18-09 And im addicted to the Fnaf SL trailer music- 21:18-13 Xd 21:18-14 Yeah 21:18-19 OMG 21:18-26 I actually have a wolf version on Gacha Life 21:18-44 HAVE YOU SEEN THE GAMEPLAY TRAILER FOR MINECRAFT EARTH XD 21:18-49 (The new one) 21:18-58 Yup 21:18-58 21:19-05 So mugh dirt oh geez- 21:19-23 YOU CAN GO INTO YOUR BUILDS, HOLY CRAP-- 21:19-49 The beta looks so fun, I may actually sign up for it xd 21:20-03 Yeh 21:20-05 Fun XD 21:20-22 Brb 21:20-24 I'll get it once its released on open beta 21:20-32 (Years later) 21:20-37 Day 20000068907879 21:20-45 Still waiting for Minecraft Earth 21:20-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:20-57 Youtube: Minecraft Earth Teaser Trailer 21:21-01 HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- 21:23-47 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:23-57 XD 21:24-18 Hoi- 21:24-37 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:24-49 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:24-56 Hewwo 21:25-06 Oh god-- 21:25-33 Imagine if people jump off towers, thinking they can be saved by a bucket of water-- 21:26-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:26-40 Breaking News: School blown up by kid with TNT 21:26-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:27-02 XD 21:27-40 I mean, homeless rates will drop to 0 21:27-57 You just gotta have a phone-- 21:28-04 And virtual reality-- 21:28-35 What if you don't have AR- 21:28-52 Borrow a phone-- 21:29-01 We need a global version 21:29-18 I don't have AR- 21:29-26 Same-- 21:29-29 Why can't I download anything ;-; 21:29-49 Maybe it's just for the beta-- 21:30-42 Oof, I still wanna do that AR feature in AJPW so bad 21:31-06 Same ;-; 21:31-25 PEOPLE TAKE IT FOR GRANTED, IT LOOKS SO COOL XD 21:31-43 CMONNNNN AJ XD 21:31-51 RELEASE IT FOR ANDROID 21:32-30 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 21:37-11 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 21:37-27 Yeet 21:37-32 Reet 21:38-46 So, uh, wanna have Luna turn into nightmare moon in separated, lost, lovestruck, and under attack? 21:39-29 Cause Sarah doesn't know it's her, and, uh, then we're at the current battle, where she finds it's Luna... Yee XD 21:39-37 WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HECK YES 21:39-57 Cool xd 21:40-47 So, I was gonna have Brooke attack her, then they would capture her, and we would go from there? 21:41-46 Okay